


The secret affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will the inter-side secret keep a secret?





	The secret affair

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and say what you would like me to do next

Crash waits then Cortex walks in and says”I’m ready for our night of fun,You infernal bandicoot” Crash says “woah”. Cortex grabs the lube then Crash screams “WOAH”. But Tiny bursts in and Screams”TINY...NO....LIKE.....YOU......CORTEX.” And Crash silently tries to leave but Aku Aku floats in. Tiny continues to shout ”TINY......NEVER....WANTS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” And walks out. Aku Aku shouts”Crash, How could you do this?”Cortex runs out after Tiny pleading “Tiny, My love, I’m s...s....sorry I’ll never do it again”. Aku Aku continues to say”I’m never having tiki fun with you again.” And leaves. Crash silently cries“Woah,woah,woah” and falls to sleep.


End file.
